


Happy

by suzunesays



Category: SLBP - Fandom, Samurai Love Ballad Party - Fandom, Voltage Inc - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Saizo as a dad, Saizo with his children, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzunesays/pseuds/suzunesays
Summary: A purely indulgent fanfic written about Saizo having a happy ending with you. It imagines your life together as a family with rambunctious ninja children and it's just pure sweet, tooth rotting fluff!





	Happy

It was quiet in the home. Too quiet if you asked her. Being a mother meant that when things were quiet in the home, someone, somewhere was getting into big trouble. She looked up from mending holes in clothing and squinted her eyes, listening for any tell-tale signs of mischief. Nothing. She sighed and put down the needle and thread, and slowly hoisted herself to her feet. Her belly had grown large quickly with this third child, and even though it was fairly early in the pregnancy, she was ready to be done with it in the stifling summer heat. She patted her belly and spoke to the unborn child, “Now, now. Let’s go see if we can find your brothers, hmm?” Her heavy footsteps thudded on the wooden floor as she walked out towards the garden. 

 

If there was one thing she knew about her sons, it was that they idolized their father. They were constantly honing their ninja skills, hiding, tumbling, and using each other as punching bags. Already they were advanced for their age, and the village elders were quite pleased with their progress, which in turn only encouraged them to practice more diligently. Any parent would be happy with their children excelling in what they love, but because she was an easy target for her sons to practice on, more often than not she wished that they would just leave her out of it. And today was one of those days.

 

She did have one advantage now that she was pregnant: an extremely keen sense of smell.

 

She stood on the back porch, put her hands on her hips, lifted her nose in the air, and began sniffing. Sure, she looked like an idiot, but nothing could get past her nose. She turned her head slowly, scanning the area with her nose. Then she locked on it, the distinct smell of her firstborn’s hair. He had a scent similar to his father’s, and it was her sweetest indulgence to sniff his pillow as she was folding up their bedding in the mornings. She smiled to herself as she walked out into the garden, and stopped at the roof of a very large maple tree.

 

“Found you, Akio!”

 

The leaves rustled, and out popped Akio, his silver hair full of twigs and sticking up every which way. He was hanging upside down by his legs, and with a large, toothless smile on his face he admitted, “Heh! Found me! What took you so long, Mama?”

 

She gently pinched his nose and said, “I found you fast enough! Now get down here and help me find your brother.” She was already scanning the yard with her nose again. Akio laughed and tumbled out of the tree beside her. It didn’t take long to find her second son. He was two years younger than Akio, and was not quite as good at hiding. She spotted his feet sticking out from under the porch.

 

“I see you, Yuuta!”

 

His feet sucked under the shade of the porch, trying to fix his mistake and remain “hidden.” She shook her head and walked up to the porch, bent over and looked right into the copper eyes of her second son. “Found you,” she smiled.

 

“Aww, no, Mama! I don’t want to be founded.” Yuuta pouted.

 

Akio teased, “It’s ‘cause you’re too small to climb the tree that you got found so easily.”

 

“Nuh-uh! You gots found first!” Yuuta snapped back. He had a point. 

 

Akio blushed, “S-still! My hiding place was better!”

 

“Okay, okay, boys,” their mother pulled Yuuta out by the ankles, stood him up and brushed the dirt off his back. “You both can redeem yourselves by helping me find your Father.”

 

Akio whistled, “I don’t know, Mama. Papa said not to tell you where he was hiding.”

 

“Did he, now,” She raised her eyebrow. “Well, I guess we should let him stay hidden. Come on boys, Mama made some  _ delicious dango _ and I think you should eat it all.” She made sure to shout the words ‘delicious dango’ for Saizo to hear. She knew he wasn’t far and would be able to hear their conversation. Akio and Yuuta shouted in glee and raced up the stairs into their house. Their mother trudged along behind them, massaging her lower back as she lumbered up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

Saizo watched his sons scamper into the house, while his wife trudged in behind them with a smile. He chuckled to himself, his wife knew him all too well to bribe him out of his hiding spot with dango. As soon as they were inside, and he could hear them all laughing, he quietly hopped off the roof and made his way silently across the porch. He stood at the front door and leaned against the frame, his heart clenching in his chest as he watched his family sitting on the floor eating dango and chatting merrily. Akio was showing off his new “big boy” teeth that were coming in the front while Yuuta was trying to see how many dango he could shove into his mouth. And there she was, her eyes squinting in happiness as she laughed at their boys. His mouth curled into a serene smile as his eyes landed on her growing belly. How was it that he deserved this happy, loving family? 

 

He put his finger to his lips, signaling his sons to stay quiet as he snuck up behind his wife. He brought his lips to her ear and prepared to whisper…

 

“Don’t you dare, Saizo!” His wife turned to him and gave him a look. “I could smell you coming!”

 

He stood, shocked that someone of his caliber was unable to mask his presence from his wife who lacked any ninja skills. The four of them sat still in silence until one of them, Yuuta, started giggling, and then they were all in stitches. He took a seat next to his wife and grabbed several skewers of dango. The day passed happily like that.

 

After he put the boys to bed, Saizo came out onto the porch to admire the stars with his wife. He took a seat next to her and sighed as stared up into the night sky.

 

“I could have put them to bed, Saizo,” she stated in response to his sigh.

 

“Hmm? No, it’s fine. You do so much already, I can handle putting those two to bed.” He smiled as he remembered the innocent looks on their sleeping faces. “Besides,” he added, looking down at her belly with a smirk, “You shouldn’t push yourself so hard. You’re so big already, I’m afraid someone’s going to pop.”

 

She swatted at his arm, “Hey! You should never call your pregnant wife ‘big’! It’s your fault I’m like this, anyway!”

 

He laughed and grabbed her arm, pulling her into his chest and sighing, “Oh dear, looks like I’ve made you quite upset.” He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair.

 

“Hnnn,” she simmered, but smiled despite herself. She couldn’t stay mad at Saizo, not when he was being as sweet to her as he was. She snuggled into his chest and breathed in. They sat there for a while in silence, just enjoying each other’s company.

 

Saizo stared down at his wife, and smiled a rare, unguarded smile. She looked up from under her lashes and asked, “What?”

 

“Remember that time you went to the festival without me, and tried to hop between the lovers’ rocks for us?”

 

She frowned, that was not a particularly happy memory, “Oh, the day where you almost left me forever? Yeah, I remember that.”

 

“Do you remember what we promised after that,” He stared into her eyes as she blushed slightly.

 

“...Yes, I do.”

“What did we promise, little lady?”

 

She smiled, it was rare that he called her that name these days, “I said I wanted to be with you, forever. That I didn’t want to be apart from you, no matter what.”

“Even when I’m old and gray?” His eyes twinkled.

 

“Yes, even when you’re old and gray.” She squeezed his hand in hers. “I know you worried you could never make me happy, but Saizo,” She placed her free hand on her belly and smiled up at him, “I’m so happy it hurts.”

His heart clenched, after all this time she was still happy with him. He was so sure that someday she would be sick of his life, the ways of the ninja, and the worry of never knowing if he would come home. But she had surprised him, taking it one day at a time as they said they would. 

“Hmm? Are you now,” he smirked to hide the complex feelings swirling around in his chest.

She placed a hand on his cheek and laughed, “You can’t fool me, Saizo. I know your heart better than anyone.”

He smiled back at her, “Oh really? And what is my heart feeling now, hmm?”

 

“Your heart wants to indulge your wife a little,” she giggled, and leaned up to place a soft kiss on his lips. As she tried to pull back, he held her there, deepening their kiss. When he pulled back, his heart fluttered to see his wife panting, a slight blush on her cheeks. 

“Dear, oh dear, looks like I can’t hide anything from you anymore. I suppose I’ll have to reward you for making me so… happy, “ he smiled and pushed her down onto the porch. His lips covering hers again in a passionate kiss.

 


End file.
